Happy Thanksgiving, Best Friend
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: ONESHOT. Mac and Stella deal with the case of a murder victim on the morning of Thanksgiving. But Mac has other plans for later that night. READ AND REVIEW! :


_Stella lay there in bed, her eyes open. 'Did I really just do that? Of all people, him? Him.' Her thoughts made her smile. She couldn't believe what had just taken place only minutes ago. Now they lay there, cuddled together in each other's arms, the warmth from their bodies colliding to form an emotional volcano that, finally, gave way._

* * *

November 26th arrived without ease in the, some what, cold hearted city of New York. Stella and Mac were out on another case, a murder on 34th street. Sad heartedly, they knew a killer wouldn't rest on the holidays.

"**It looks like a gun shot to the heart was the fatal blow,**" Stella examined the body of a teenage girl, "**It went it, straight through, and out the back. But what's strange is, the bullet's missing.**"

Mac was roaming along the area that had been blocked off for them. He started at the border and circled in, meeting Stella at the body. Kneeling down, he took a closer look at the wound, "**Well, I'm assuming you're right about the fatality. Why would the killer take the bullet and leave the victim behind?**"

With a small laugh under her breath, Stella answered, "**The mind of a killer is probably a thing we don't want to know more of.**"

Mac nodded in agreement, and began searching around again. He knew luck was against him, but he was hoping something would stick out, a peice of evidence that would lead them to their killer. He headed towards the building, shining his light onto the wall, "**I've got blood over here,**" he called.

Stella grabbed the silver case, now covered with dew from the early morning, and headed in Mac's direction. Setting the case next to him, she joined him in shining her light. "**It looks like blood splatter. Do you think our Jane Doe was shot here and then moved?**" Stella was now becoming confused.

"**That may be true, or our Jane Doe went down with a fight.**" Mac took a Q-tip from the case and wiped the wall. After spraying it, he stated once more, "**It is for sure blood. Now we have to see if it's hers, or our killers.**" Mac motioned to the pale body that lay sprawled on the side walk.

Stella turned on her heel and headed back over to her, "**She looks as though she's between the ages of 14-16. Mac, who could do something like this to such a young girl?**" Stella's emotions were showing through, something she needed to work on.

"**I don't know, but we will catch the bastard that did this and lock him in jail for life!**" He gently rubbed her back for support. He hated seeing his partner, his best friend, hurting. His heart ached when hers did, as though they were one person, everything connected. When one was angry, so was the other. When one was sad or hurting, so was the other. Mac had to do something, make her feel better.

"**Later tonight, you and me are gonna have a nice Thanksgiving dinner at my place. No 'ands', 'ifs', or 'buts' about,**" Mac stated plainly.

Stella looked up, her eyes locking with his. "**Ok,**" she nodded, a smile forming along her lips.

Mac mimicked her smile, almost forgetting what he was doing in the first place. Returning to his work, he capped the evidence and placed it back in the case. Grabbing the camera, he handed it to Stella. Taking pictures was one of her specialties, so Mac left it up to her to get the job done.

* * *

Finally back at the lab, Stella walked into the locker room, hanging up her coat. She grabbed her towel, washcloth, shampoo, and bodywash, and headed to the showers. She had gotten dirty while being at the crime scene, and needed to clean up before continuing her job.

The warm water hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body tingled, still getting used to not being in the chilly fall weather. As the water flowed over her body, she watched dirt hit the ground and rinse down the drain, '_All in a hard days work!_' she thought. Grabbing her shampoo, she squeezed a dime size drop into her hand, and gently rubbed it into her dampened hair. Running her fingers through it, she made sure that every last strand was washed. Soon she was rinsing off the bodywash that had been applied only moments before, and was now on to her hair. It being curly, Stella had to take longer to make sure that all the shampoo was gone.

Stepping out slowly, Stella felt the heat escape her, cold wind now caressing every inch of her body. She shivered, wrapping herself tightly in her towel. After drying off her hair a bit, she threw the dirty towel in to the bin and headed back to her locked to get dressed. Lucky enough, she still clinged to the towel that was around her body. Mac walked in on her, not knowing she had been showering.

"**Woah, my bad.**" He covered his eyes, turning his back to her.

"**It's ok Mac, we're not teenagers. And, I'm covered. You're good,**" Stella laughed off what she knew was slight embarrassment.

Mac laughed lightly and turned back around, his hand now returning to his side, "**You're right.**"

Stella started to feel a bit squeamish, "**Was there something you wanted?**" She now saw the yellow folder that was held firmly in Mac's right hand.

"**Oh, yeah. We've got a suspect. The blood on the wall was partially our victim's, her name was Victoria Melhoney, age 15, and partially another man's, Jacob Geraldo, age 20.**" Mac read from the file and closed as he finished.

Holding the towel with one hand, Stella reached with the other and took the folder from Mac, whom she noticed went a but stiff as she did so. "**Ok, I'll get changed and look this over. Meet me in my office in about 20 minutes,**" she gave a shy smile and his direction and motioned him to leave.

As though he were back in the army, Mac soluted her, laughing, and turned, now leaving her alone in the locker room.

'_What a goofball!_' she said to herself. Finally being able to change, Stella slid on her black lace bra and underwear set, a V-necked long sleeve purple top, and black pants that were almost to long. She slid back in to her 1 inch heels and sat down, setting the file on her lap. Flipping it open, she started to read what Mac had already told her, brushing her hair at the same time. After about 10 minutes has passed, Stella realized Mac would be at her office in 5 minutes and she needed to be there to greet him. Standing up quickly, she headed out of the locker room and back to her office.

* * *

"**Jeeze, you women and your '20 minutes'. Next time I'll come within 30 minutes.**" Mac was leaned against her door, waiting.

"**Sorry! I got so caught up in the case, time just flew right by!**" Stella tried to play off her tardiness.

Mac only huffed, stepping forward so Stella could open her door. They both slipped inside and sat down on the couch. There was no use in sitting across from each other when both needed to view the same thing.

"**So do we have an address?**" Stella asked firmly, wishing this case was already over and tonight was upon them.

"**Yes, 1315 Park Avenue.**" Mac read aloud from the paper Adam had printed off for him after finding the results.

"**Is it current? Does he actually live there?**" Stella questioned.

"**As far as we know, yes. So let's go. I'll drive.**" Mac pulled the keys from his pocket and dangled them in his hand. He stood and grabbed Stella's hand, helping her to stand as well.

* * *

Mac and Stella reached the address where Jacob was supposedly living. They got out of the car, and headed up the stairs into what seemed like a hotel.

"**Is this supposed to be an apartment complex?**" Stella asked, noting the niceness of the place.

"**I guess so,**" Mac shrugged, unsure.

Opening the door, Mac followed Stella in and over to the elevator. When it arrived, they both stepped in and at the same time, pressed the number 9. Pulling away, both blushed, trying to hide it from the other.

The bell dinged after what seemed like an eternity and Stella led the way down the hall to Jacob's apartment. Reaching his address, Stella stepped to one side of the doorway, Mac to the other.

"**Jacob Geraldo, this is the police, open up!**"

'_crash!_'

"**He's trying to get away!**" Stella yelped.

Mac kicked the door as hard as possible, busting through. He glanced around, not seeing anyone. Then, out of no where, another 'crash' was heard from one of the side rooms. Mac and Stella rushed in, seeing whom they assumed was Jacob, trying to climb out the window. But with no luck on his side at this point, Jacob got stuck between the small open window frame.

Mac yanked him back inside, throwing him on the floor, and kneeling on his back to hold him down, handcuffed him.

"**Jacob Geraldo, you're under arrest for the murder of Victoria Melhoney,**" Stella spoke in a firm voice down to the man.

* * *

"**How'd you get those scratches on your face, Jacob?**" Stella asked, seated across from him in the small room.

Jacob didn't reply, only turned his head away from her and looked down.

"**She asked you a question, now answer her!**" Mac's voice rose, coming from the corner of the room.

Jacob turned back to her, a smile forming on his face, "**She was a cold hearted bitch. So I taught her a lesson.**"

Stella's face went pale, her stomach turned in knots, and she lost all words.

"**Get this guy out of our sight!**" Mac coldy told the police officer who stood by the door. Walking over to Jacob, he took him by the arm and yanked him out of his seat.

"**She deserved everything she got!**" Jacob called before exiting the room.

Stella sat there, still speechless. Memories flooded back of her incident with Frankie, but she tried to blink them away.

"**Stell, you ok?**" Mac asked, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Without words, Stella stood, looked him in the eyes, and nodded. She turned and left, leaving behind a very confused Mac.

* * *

Back in her office, Stella sat at her desk, wiping away stranded tears. She couldn't let this keep getting to her. It was over. He was dead. She killed him.

_'She deserved everything she got!_' rang through Stella's mind. So distracted by her thoughts, she didn't see or hear Mac come in.

"**Stella?**" he sat down, reaching across the desk, his hand now resting on hers.

"**He reminded me of Frankie, Mac. Only, a younger version of him.**" Her eyes met the floor, not wanting to make contact with his.

"**Didn't you once tell me, you're not in this alone? Well, Stella, I must say that you're not in this alone. Even though it's been quite a while, it's still going to be hard. I can't imagine what you're still going through from that, but I'm here for you.**" Mac squeezed her hand gently, finally getting her to make eye contact with him.

"**Thank you Mac, I mean truly, Thank you!**" She stood and walked around the desk. Mac stood at the point, and embraced her in a hug, one neither ever wanted to end.

"**Let's head back to my place for Thanksgiving dinner. I'll treat you to what you deserve.**" Mac smiled, pulling away from her a bit, just enough to see her face.

"**Yeah, lets,**" Stella smiled. She grabbed her keys off her desk, slid her phone in her pocket, dropped her badge in her drawer and left with Mac.

*_hours later*_

Stella laughed merrily, "**Oh Mac, you think you're so funny!**"

"**Whatever makes you smile! I'm just glad I'm seeing the happy Stella now.**" He brushed a hair back behind her ear that had fallen in her face.

Stella blushed slightly, "**Thanks.**" She felt like a teenager all over again.

"**Stella....I...**"

"**Mac....I...**"

Both talked in unison. Now feeling the butterflies flutter in both their stomachs, the laughed.

"**You first,**" Mac stated, his laugh slowing to a smile.

"**Ok, fine. I just wanted to let you know......**" and without thinking anymore, she kissed him. A soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips. And as she tried to pull away, Mac's hand went to the nape of her neck and held her close.

When the need for air became to much, both pulled away.

"**I love you, Mac.**" Stella looked into his eyes with passion.

"**I love you too, Stella.**" Mac replied, smiling. His hand moved to her cheek, and rubbed gently downwards.

Without another words spoken, just pure silence, the two made their way to Mac's bedroom, undressing partially on the way there. They left their discarded items on the floor and continued their journey to his room, awaiting the passion that would soon be made in his bed.

* * *

Stella lay there in bed, her eyes open. '_Did I really just do that? Of all people, him? Him._' Her thoughts made her smile. She couldn't believe what had just taken place only minutes ago. Now they lay there, cuddled together in each other's arms, the warmth from their bodies colliding to form an emotional volcano that, finally, gave way.

"**Happy Thanksgiving, Stella!**" Mac kissed her forehead.

"**Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Mac!**" she cuddled closer, placing a kiss on his chest.

And then they both fell in to a much needed sleep.


End file.
